Motion sequence cards are well known and have been available for an extensive period of time. Generally, these cards are mass produced with an identical sequence of images that when viewed in the proper orientation create an illusion of motion. Images used on the card can be animated or a collection of still images captured over a period of time. In addition, traditional motion sequence cards contain well known subject matter and are generally used for advertisement, promotional, or collectable purposes. Motion sequence cards are made by aligning multiple interleaved images behind a linear lens array. Motion can be perceived by viewing the card while tilting it around an axis parallel to the lenticules.
Historically, motion sequence cards have been mass produced with a single sequence of images due in part to the difficulty of selecting a proper sequence of images for the motion sequence card. It is desirable to provide a method to produce individual custom motion sequence cards from any video source including VHS and 8mm video tape in a low cost and effective manner.
It is also desirable to minimize the cost of the system for capturing a motion sequence by enabling a capture only system at the retail location. A printer at a hub location would fulfill the sequences captured at the retail location.
U.S. application Ser. No, 081570,259, filed Dec. 11, 1995, by Roger R. A. Morton, et al., and entitled, "Motion-Based Hard Copy Imaging" discloses a motion based hard copy imaging system that incorporates an apparatus for selecting, storing, and viewing a series of views from video. The apparatus incorporates a programmed processor.